class of 1999 reunion
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: There were no Happily Ever After's. Just false illusions and deceiving smiles. Post-Hogwarts.


If there was one thing Harry Potter hated more than the living, it was the Hogwarts (unofficial) Class of 1999 reunions. He hated how his former classmates seemed to mock him; with a tilt of their lips, and the false laughter ringing from their throats–the throats he longed to twist and choke in his hands.

"Harry..."

They all hated it.

The false love between them that blossomed hate deep from the pits of their hearts. The dark, paranoid glances they all gave each other. The disgusting laughter bubbling from their vocal chords that longed to scream.

After all, you couldn't expect them to be normal anymore.

"It's been a long time, Neville."

The stout Herbology professor let out a massive grin, but his dark eyes remained stoic and flat. The tilt of his lips reminded students that he, Neville Longbottom, was the one who could let their dreams grow and grow and become a beautiful Mandrake.

And then he would crush them by twisting their necks, breaking their souls, and casting Unforgivables. After all, he never forgave what the world took from him.

"Salutations Luna."

None of them were right in the head.

Certainly not Loony Lovegood, with her obsession with invisible creatures, who read her books upside down, and the girl who had a necklace made out of bottle caps. After all, the ones who were the most insane were actually the most right in the head, right?

She wasn't the type of woman who'd you spare a second glance, no–not because she was ordinary, but it was because she was too horrifying to look at. Her grotesque smile was full of sharp teeth and bloody lips that were stretched too wide open. Her eyes sparkled a bit too much. Her body clicked a bit too much.

But Harry thought her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever encountered, because it was real and not hollow. It was the type of smile that not even Ginny nor his friends could give to him anymore.

"Hello Draco."

The pale man faced him, with his face all drawn out and pale, pale, pale. He was as pale as snow white, and Harry thought that made him look beautiful too. His pale blond hair was unkempt, and it seemed like every breath he took killed him.

His silver, hollow eyes lit up slightly in recognition and he gave a small polite tilt of his head. Who was he to ignore the fifteen years of teachings from his Mother? Who was he to ignore the efforts of his tutors about manners?

"Hey, Ron."

They weren't normal.

Certainly not the man named 'Ron', the newest Minister of Magic who had Britain in his hands. Only god knew how he got to become so controlling and sadistic. One night he'd be ravishing another person in bed, the next they'd be found, with their throats slain and ecstasy written across on their faces.

"Hermione, how have you been?"

The woman smiled brilliantly with her shiny white teeth, but her eyes were like a cheetah's, waiting for an opportunity for her enemy to show their weakness. Supposedly she was Ron's wife, but it wasn't a secret that they both had other relationships.

She couldn't wait to sink her fangs into her prey, the people that were supposedly slain by Ron.

Together, Ron and Hermione made the worst duo he'd ever encountered. They had the power to make people bend to their will, using Hermione's feminine wiles and Ron's masculine charm. They had become bloodthirsty succubus, and everyone else was to blind to see it.

"Lavender Brown."

The girl who wished and wanted to become a princess in a grand castle full of brown bricks with a redhead prince who'd treat her right. Instead, she got silvery scars all over her arms and callused hands of a warrior along with a husband who treated her wrong.

They saw the marks on her body of abuse, the beautiful blooms of red and blue dotted along her skin, the green and purple of his emotions littered across her body like art.

"All seven present?"

"Yes."

This was what was left of the Hogwarts Class of 1999. Just seven lonely people with equally lonely friends. They were the ones left behind who wanted revenge against the world, the world that treated them oh so cruelly.

But none of them could escape the fact that Hogwarts was cruel too, for forcing them all to stay in the living world with its magic.

 **continue? part two?**


End file.
